The Impossible
by Keefster
Summary: This is a sophie Keefe story with lots of danger adventure and... well you'll see ;) If you are in suspense for the next chapter check out my Twitter @keeftserbro and I will give you my latest ideas, thoughts, and hints for the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so please be kind I know it's pretty lame compared to Xylia Neo's and 's aka my two fanfic heros. So read. Enjoy. And comment on how I can do better! This story takes place right after Everblaze were Alden has worked his magic and they are in the clear. It is about a year or so after that.

Sophie POV

The only reason these classes are manageable is because HIM. Well and somewhat Him. Listening to someone drone on and on and on and on is much less boring when you can daydream about the guy two rows up and one to the right. Don't get me wrong school is great and all. Well sort a. But with HIM, it's like I can't wait to go. I kinda have a minor crush on Him. Him being Fits and HIM being Keefe.

Keefe with his piercing blue eyes and messed up so perfectly hair. His un-tucked shirt and loose cape.

"Sophie why don't you give the answer to this question?" Called the teacher.

Wait what?! What class is this? More over, what's the question?! I stand slowly, coming up with a universal response.

"I think that the answer to this fair and fine question, is quite obvious. And we all now the answer. It is deep within ourselves ready to be let out. So go on fellow classmates let out the answer with me!" The class applauded while laughing heartily. He looked at me! As he laughed he looked at me! I really should be better at not blushing by now. But I'm not.

"That's lunch detention today. The answer was six drops."

At least I tried I think as I sit down. Then an unexpected voice speaks up.

"Ah come on she answered the question. And correctly to. The answer was in all of our hearts!"

"That scores you lunch detention too Mr. Sencen."

I blush madly as he looks back and winks at me. Why does he have to make my heart turn every time he looks at me? Ugh. I made up a saying based on Him. It goes "Boys are almost as complicated as girls are."

And now I have lunch detention with him. GGGRRRREEEEAAAAATTTTTT.

Just... well why does Fitz look so... jealous?

No! Lunch already? How? Ugh! This is torture. Impossible. I trudge down the hallway, slowly moving toward detention. This is not going to help anything or any one. I start picking up the pace. I'm almost there when someone touches my shoulder.

"What's the rush? It's just detention," he says with a cocky grin. How I despise that grin. And cherish it.

" The rush is I want this OVER" I retort.

"You love it."

"Do not!" I give Keefe a small shove for extra meaning. He shoulders me back.

"Ooh my favourite game! Make Sophie blush! This always does it!" He says as he winks.

Dang. He's right. It ALWAYS makes me blush. Even after all we've been through we're really just acquaintances. Well we used to be closer. When his dad killed himself, he drew away from everyone. He got closer after about fiveish months after or so with his other friends. Just not me. It's been seven months since his dad.

"You look deep in thought. Hmm. What to do what to do. I got it!"

Suddenly he's tickling me! "Keefe" I gasp between giggles. Maybe too loud. Now other people are looking. Crap. I push him away, face grim and walk in to detention. He's smart and sits a little away from me. Two rows up and one to the right.

Okay okay I know. Terrible right? I will try to update soon. Oh! I nearly forgot! Don't think it dull! This is only the intro chapter! I will get things going next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys so here's how this will go down. I will likely write every day (no promises) but they will be really short chapters. Thank you SOOOO much to those who reviewed! It meant a lot! And when I went on this morning and saw 48! Views well you can imagine how happy that made me due to this being my first EVER public writing! Okay Q and A time!

Xylia:

I know I didn't make it clear. Or mention it at all but yes this is foxfire and thank you for finding the glitch in my plot! For the sake of everyone Many elves retired and so foxfire no longer has MANY one on ones. However each prodigy does have at least one one on one. Also thanks SO much for mentioning the flow. When I went back to read it it was really choppy this chapters hopefully somewhat better!

: Thank you so much for your support! And criticism! Because that's exactly what I need due to me just starting! You and Xylia were both right. My writing is choppy. I think this chapter is better but PLEASE don't be afraid to tell me were I'm wrong. As I said to Xylia it is just a sorta different version of the elf world.

Guest Keeper: THANK YOU!

Thanks to all for the support! Remember to review/follow/favourite!

Note: I said I would try to post everyday. Please don't hold me to that standard though because yes I'm homeschool ed and yes that helps but I'm a YEAR ahead and ONLY12!

With all that off my chest please enjoy!

sophie POV

Lunch detention was pretty uneventful. After that it was strait to telepathy sessions. Happily that meant no Keefe and thank God for that. But it meant Fitz. From one boy problem to the next, I thought.

I arrive and sit down. Good. No Fitz yet. Bad. Fitz just walked in. He almost looks angry or sad. Oh well I think as class starts and I decide to listen this time.

Last class of the day is finally here! Then a full weekend of fun and base quest. Thing is, Keefe is in this class. Yay. Well at least I can daydream I thought as we all took our seats.

Sadly my daydreaming was cut short by a very agitated Vioce.

"I need Keefe Sencen now. I was told he was in this class. We have a tribunal to go to so get your stuff and go. Your late."

What?! A tribunal?! The whispers start. Some get to me

And they don't sound good. Some say he probably was the one who killed his dad. Some say it's loose ends that Alden left. Some even say it goes way back to the great gulon accident. I don't know what to believe if any. Once he leaves I count to thirty in my head and then I raise my hand.

"Yes Miss Ruewen"

" May I please go to the bathroom ma'am?"

"Yes yes, go go hurry back"

Yes I'm in the clear though I know that there will be whispers about me too . I leave in a rush and find Keefe slowly walking with the man who came for him. Probably his guardian. I give a low whistle and he glances back. I give our old signal for "meet me at ditch spot."

He says something to the man and walks toward me. I walk toward the ditch spot. I don't go here often but I still know the way. I sit down and wait. it is a while before he finally comes.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Oh the tribunal?" I nod "I was put up for adoption. Apparently I have a taker."

He looks so sad that I wish I had something to say to cheer him up.

"I got to go Foster. Bye."

Before I can think I stand up and give him a big bear hug while saying into his shoulder, " you can do it. Your strong. Your brave. Your amazing."

And to my surprise, he hugs back! I quickly pull away, blush, and dash back to class. Did I imagine it or did he just bring in his cocky grin, and wink?

Okay guys thanks SO much for reading! Again thanks to Xylia and for reviewing it meant a lot your my heros in writing (plus Shannon of course) See you soon

Keefster


	3. Chapter 3

A short chapter today due to I'm on a time crunch but I still wanted to update. There MIGHT be another chapter today but it's not likely. Any who onto the one review I need to comment on.

Twinkletoestbh your review was helpful even though other people already pointed it out! Because now I can explain something I didn't! When I said the elves retire I meant like to other jobs not like literally retired. The second review was awesome cause I had NO CLUE! Now I now why it alway edited out pen. Edges name! Thank you so much!

Thanks an absolute BILLION to

Other than that thanks so much for reading remember to follow/fav/review

Sophie POV

ADAPTION!? Who could it be? I didn't know many families wanted to adopt. Maybe that's why it took so long after his... dad...

This could be amazing or this could be a disaster. As soon as I think that my head explodes with questions.

"Will he like them?" "What if he doesn't?" "What if this? What if that?"

Ugh. Mental worrying will do no good. And since when is it my responsibility any way. I'm back at class now and I slowly open the door hoping no one will notice. But of course the whole class looks at me. Stares me down. Great!

"Miss Ruewen your to meet your parents at the leapmaster. They are here to pick up early due to a requested visit from...uh... I forgot now get going don't want to be late do you."

Yes! My adoptive parents save me again and by the look on their faces when I get thier, it isn't something bad! They look relived and happy.

"Come on hun. Got a tribunal to go to." Grady says.

"Wait. WHAT?!"

"Yup. Keefe asked if you could come to his adoption tribunal."

"Thank. God. I swear I thought something bad happened!"

Well maybe something bad did happen I thought. Why else would he want me? Moral support? I doubt it he would call Fitz. I hoped he didn't want help choosing. I couldnt, no WOULDN'T help him choose. As screwy as that seems it was right. This was ALL him.

Sorry it is so short but I have to go! Please review it means the world you all rock!

-Keefster


	4. Impossible Standstill

**hey guys. I am on a severe time crunch but i felt bad not posting so first off in the last chapter i meant to say thanks a billion to Reyna Kane for being my first ever follower! It meant so much! And also huge thanks to booknerd726! You guys rock and i will be dedicated chapters to my followers! So Reyna next chapters for you! Ok now...**

 **Pen. Edge as you can see i took you advice and made it bold! Thank you so much! Your critism means alot considering your one of my three fanfic heros. You, copicrazeunwoltzxnaa, and Xylia Neo !**

 **Okay now onto why i cant upload. The answers pretty simple. Timecrunch. Busy. And the biggest one... IM AT A STAND STILL IN MY BRAIN! I got a couple good ideas but im still smoothing everything over. Sorry theres no chapter :/**

 **-Keefster**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Okay first SOO sorry I didn't post yesterday! SSunday is always super busy for me so don't always expect a chapter. Sorry to let y'all down. Any who just to for warn you this is another cliff hanger! Which are the best and worst! I'm still kinda figuring out the story though.**

 **Twinkletoestbh: Okay, okay. Your right. I know I really suck at punctuation. That's me. I'll try harder but it is definitely something that's difficult for me. And YES! I'd love plot ideas! I can't say I will use all of them or use them in the exact way in the exact time but I. Would. Love. It.**

 **Booknerd726: So glad you enjoying!**

 **Sophitz: I am in eighth. Just another excuse as to why I might not post everyday. And I am still glad you like my story even though it is a Keefster.**

 **Okay that's all the comments I think. Thanks an absolute BILLION to twinkletoestbh for fav/following! Ill dedicate chapter after next to you! Next one is booknerd726!:):):)**

 ** _This chapter is dedicated to Reyna Kane this story's first EVER Follower and Favoriter_**

Sophie POV

Okay let's do this. Moral support. Bravery. Great. This is going to be fun. We arrive outside the tribunal hall and walk in. It is intermission so it isn't like we're walking in on dead silence or any thing. I look around trying not to be too frantic in looking for him. As in Keefe. Boy do I like him, I think to myself as I finally spot something's missing. His cocky grin. I try not to run as head toward him. He spots me and sighs a sigh of relief. "Thank God your here Foster. I need help." "Keefe I'm not going to choose for you. I am happy to be moral support but this chicken is yours." "C'mon Foster! PLEASE!" How can I say no to his big eyes, messed up mane, and Keefy style! "Alright,Alright. But I am ONLY Ponting out pros and cons. Deal?" He looked like I just gave him the world as he grinned his cocky grin. "I knew I could count on you Foster." He says giving me the biggest bear hug ever. "Your always there for me."

He leads me to a private area made for him to think.

"Alright here are my options.

1\. Lady Galvin."

"Hold up. Pause a minute cross her off for sure! Continue."

"Ok.

2\. Roland and Maya Vacker. Which is Fitz's aunt and uncle.

3\. Siena and Xavier McAllister. They are animal caretakers like Grady and Edaline.

4\. Marella Larkins Parents Max and Sarah.

Okay now your turn ."

"I would a for the Vackers at least you know them and now that they will take good care of you. But then you would be retaliated to Fitz and that's just plain weird."

"True."

"Then I know the McAllisters. They are awesome and good. They are friends of Grady and Edaline. ContOur will either have to take three showers a day and own six bottles of perfume like me or start to smell REALLY bad."

"Is that why you used to smell so bad? Like on your first week of Foxfire?"

"Dont. Remind. Me. Any way I haven't ever met Marellas parents but if they are anything like her then they are jerks. And she would be your sister. Sorta."

"Ugh. I just don't know what to do. I am just really glad I have you."

"Anytime bro."

He smiled a week smile and stood, walking a few steps to the door. But are toy he turned around and hugged me. Not like a big brother hug. Or even a friend hug. It was... different.

 **There you go guys! Cliff hanger! So now that you know the options I am going to let you choose! Don't leave it in the comments but send a personal message to my account. Also I don't have the book on hand so I pretty much just had to guess/create Marellas last/parents name. So if I am wrong PLEASE tell me! I don't want my story flawed! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Keefster**


	6. Please vote!

**Okay so since nobody has voted I donth know if I should just Wright the next chapter with my choice or ask my trusted advisor/bff/booknerd or what so please comment on this update who you vote for!**

 **-Keefe**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner but the votes are now in!**

 **Booknerd726: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Thanks a billion!**

 **Pen. Edge: Thank you for the vote and don't ever feel like I'm tired of your criticism! I could of sworn I skipped lines but apparently not.**

 **Twinkletoestbh: Thanks for your vote!**

 **Vale (guest): It will be soon!**

 **Okay exclamation points aside, let the answer be revealed!**

Sophie POV

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Why does he have to sound so melancholy! I just want him to be happy! We all do!

"Lets go."

He makes it sound like we're going to the morgue or something. Oh well. I am here for moral support, I remind myself. When we walk back in the tribunal room, a hush falls over the crowd. I look to see where the soon to be adoptive parents stand. I can tell because I recognize my own adoptive parents friends.

" Keefe Sencen, have you made your choice?" Councillor Emery calls loudly. Too loudly if you ask me.

"Yes, I made my choice. My new adoptive parents shall be... First I want to ask that no crying happens. Is that a deal."

He commanded it rather than asked.

"Well of course!" Every boomed.

"Good. My choice is the Vackers."

A moment of dead silence was followed by loud cheering, grumbling, and a big bear hug from his new adoptive parents, Fitz, and me.

I was happy for him. I truly was. After his big bear hug many people left. Now was the paperwork. I was walking outside when he tugged on my arm.

"Keefe, don't they need you in there?"

"Prolly not. All I needed to do was tell them who I wanted. Look, you really helped me today. It was a tough choice."

"I only told you pro's and con's."

"Still helped. Anyway I wanna show you something. To thank you."

"Okkkkkaaaaaayyyyy?"

"You don't have to look so sceptical you know." He said with a smart smirk.

"Mmhmm." I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes while grabbing my hand, pulling me toward a corner out of sight and sound. It feels so right to have his hand in mine.

"It does feel pretty good to be together huh."

Dang! He's an empath! I yank my hand away but I know it doesn't help. He does to. Might as well give in, I think as he researches for my hand.

"Its not bad to feel this way, Foster." He says leaning in.

 **MWAHAHAHAHA! It's an I-ran-out-of-time Cliff hanger! See y'all next time.**

 **-Keefster**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! You all pretty much said the same thing last time so ill just answer all in one**

 **~Yes. Im evil. MWAHAHAHAHA~**

 **SO now thats** **done let's continue**.

Keefe POV

I felt all her overwhelming emotions pour over me like a tital wave as our lips touch. Im (not to brag) a very strong empath. I can feel others emotions while not touching them, but when i do touch them i feel it almost more than they do. All of thier emotions to the full extent. And the rush of Sophie was...damn. She was a pretty good kisser too.

Distantly i felt some one elses emotions coming near but was too busy to care. They got closer and closer. All of a sudden Sophie yanked away, and i could feel the embaassed suprise radiading off of her.

"Fitz! What are you diong here?!"

" I was here to congradulate Keefe, but it looks like you beat me to it."

" I gotta go..."

And that was that. She just darted off toward the door.

"Real smooth."

"Thanks."

" It wasnt a complement."

" I know. But we both like her. Why cant i make my move. You obviously have tried yours."

" Here. For the bet we made. The one were whoever kissed her first got $10."

As soon as i touched his hand to grab it, his emotions flooded into me. It was just.. Too... Much... It was all going black. Black. Black. I fell and distantly felt pain on my head but i was long gone by the time I hit the floor.

Sophie POV

I was almost too busy chatising myself as i walked down the steps to hear it. A crashh. A bang. A yell. I dashed back inside scaredd outta my wits. When i arrived insidee and down the hall where thbboys where i nearly screamed. All i saw was a mortified Fitz. Brocken table. Ten dollars on the floor by Keeffe. The same Keefe who was just kissing me was now on the floor with a pool of blood around him.

 **Sorry for the grammar no proof read time.**

 **-Keefster**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all ! Sorry I haven't written in awhile I've been a might busy with finals and such. So with out ffurther ado the comments!**

 **Twinkletoestbh: Thank you! And the reason my chapters are short is because all the stress at home. From my sport from my parents divorce from school etc. There a lot.**

 **Huskyogirl: Thank you!**

 **pen. Edge: exactly what happened. And as I said for twinkletoestbh I have a lot going on in my personal world making it harder to write long chapters.**

 **Keeper the guest: I know :)?**

 **Xylia neo:yeah I know :/ but thanks I thought it was kinda fun too:)**

 **Okay so I know you've all noticed I DIDNT DEDICATE MY CHAPTER!:(:(:(:(:(**

 **I know shame on me shame on me so this one goes out to you Booknerd726!**

 **Sophie POV**

When I saw it I nearly screamed myself. "What happened Fit?!" I screamed at the pale boy in front of me.

"I-I I just h-handed h-him the money and he yelled and fell." Then Fitz broke out in sobs. I wanted to too but I had to stay as calm as possible.

"I'm checking his mind to see if..." it was broken. There must of been an overflow of emotion that knocked him out. I guess I mean it was the only way it made sense. Right?

Fitz knew what I meant. All he did was sob. But he managed to nod once. That was all I needed. I gently as possible touched his forehead and dove in. When I got inside it was still warm which was a good sign. But at first there was no memories. But if I listened closely I could hear something. I ran toward the noise, hoping with everything in me it wasn't too late. I turned a corner and there it was. Or they were. Millions of memories from the inside view. There was something familiar and connecting about all of them.

Then I realized. Every memory had me in it. Us first meeting, when we fought with Silveny, when we put her in the haven, and ... our kiss. I could hear the thoughts of every scene. Every time he saw me he smiled. He loved when I smiled so much that he teased and made jokes just so he could see it. But I heard his voice. This time it wasn't in a memory. It snapped me back to what was going on.

"Keefe keep it together, for her if nothing else. You have so much to live for c'mon Keefe!"

"Keefe is that you?"

"Sophie?"

" Keefe your alive your not broken!"

"I need Elwin. My head, it hurts, and I ... I am so tired. I ...can't... hold ...on much ...longer Sophie"

"I'm on it. And Keefe?" I could feel him looking consciousness again.

"Y..yeah.."

"I love you."

That's all had time to say. He left consciousness behind. His poor breathing was still heaved and fast. I knew I needed to move fast. I yanked myself back to the real world where Fitz had gotten very quiet.

"Call Elwin, I'm not leaving his side!"

He rushed off to do as I asked, leaving me to ponder what I had stayed to Keefe. Love. Such a small word that means so much. Do I love him? Did he hear me? Maybe it would give him strength to pull through. I knew I would blame it on myself if he didn't.

Keefe POV

It was hard to talk now.

"I'm on it. And Keefe?"

"Y-yeah." I barely suffered out. I was going in and out of consciousness. She would have to hurry for me to hear.

"I..."

I couldn't. I couldn't hold on. I left it all behind and drifted through dream land, wasting away.

Sophie POV

Elwin arrived a d started examining Keefe. I couldn't bare it but still I wouldn't leave him. Elwin snapped me outta my haze in a flash when he said,

"He can't light leap. Your going to have to TELEPORT him from the top of the building. Now."

I freaked out inside but outside I managed to stay calm. We climbed to the top.

"On three. One, two, THREEEEE!"

I cried on the way down but I couldn't manage to scream I was so scarred. The void wasn't opening. Why couldn't I focus! It still wouldn't open and we were so close the ground.

 **Okay so I know it looks obvious that I would save them but that's not what I have in mind! BOOM twist! See y'all next time !**

 **-Keefster**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys how's it goin! I felt in the mood to review today but it might not be good. I had... boy iissues yesterday so hopefully that won't get in the way of a good chapter. Also when most of you mentioned chapter six being confusing I took a look. And wow. What a glitch. It should be fixed now but tell me if it's not!**

 **Pen. Edge: I hope you didn't die!Lol. Also thank you so much your reviews are always encouraging!**

 **Twinkletoestbh: Youll see:) also thank you for your support. Young guys are like a family to me!**

 **Keeper the guest: Well that's the exact reason I leave them lol:D**

 **Okay so that's all the comments I would like to make it clear that Elwin light leaped. He didn't jump with Sophie and Keefe.**

 **Chapter 8 dedicated to twinkletoestbh**

 **Sophie POV**

I couldn't concentrate and we were heading down FAST! I did a little flip as I hit a tree branch and now I was under Keefe. I couldn't help it. I screamed as loud as I could.

Keefe POV

Something yanked me back from dream land. It was either Sophies scream or her emotions, but I woke up to her under me plummeting to the ground. Instinct took over. She obviously couldn't focus so I had to do this. My head burned as I yanked her home crystal off her neck and flipped us over. I hugged her close and held up the crystal to the sun hoping it wasn't to late.

Sophie POV

I saw his eyes pop open and immediately he took charge. I felt a pull at my neck and all of a sudden I was on top, Keefe keeping me close. I felt the light start to take me away and screamed. He couldn't he didn't have enough concentration!

We arrived at my home and Grady and Edaline ran out.

"Elwin." Was all I said. They nodded and Grady rushed inside.

"Bunny what happened?" I spilled the whole story and finally broke down when it came to me teleporting and him saving us.

"Sophie, whatever happens Whatever happens happens because it should of. Not by chance. Everything is planned out. By something bigger than us. We can't change the past. Only help for a better future."

That only made me sob more. What I had for him was more than a crush. His eyes popped open suddenly. He stated mumbling something. Edaline went inside telling me to watch him closely.

"Nrog kuv tus plig kuv paub kuv lub cev yuav tsum sai ncaim. Tsis txhob cia nws leeb txhob pub nws qhov. Qhia rau me nyuam kom nws txhob mus tsaus nti."

I couldn't translate it. It didn't make sense! I was a polyglot for heaven's sakes!

Elwin arrived and did his checkup. Keefe was, gone. Forever.

The seconds turned to minutes.

The minutes turned to hours.

The hours to days.

Days to weeks.

I went to his funeral. I couldn't take it. I had gone numb. I woke up. Locked my door and stayed at vertina all day. She understood. She made no slide comments. Then I went to bed. Grady and Edaline were clearly worried. They came in one day.

"Hun you need to go somewhere do something. You can't just mope around all day. That's an order Soph. Now."

Grady was GREEEEEAAAAATTTTT with heartbroken teens. He wasn't joking either. So I went upstairs to the leapmaster. I couldn't think of where to go. So I just, screamed at it. And it took me to this weird, ugly old house.

"Keefe is that you?" A small voice stayed.

I was about to say no but something inside me woke up.

"Yes," Keefe stayed. But it was me?! What was going on?

" so this is who must of chosen. Come here Sophie. I don't bite. And ill explain everything."

I started walking but then I stopped. Within a few seconds my body started without me telling it too.

I screamed and tried to stop but I couldn't.

"There, there. It's all right. Ill explain everything" sayed an older sweet looking elf. "Sit down and get cosy. It might take awhile. So let's save the long story and make it short. There once were ancient elves. These elves found powers beyond themselves. They found out how to continue living after death. You say the words Nrog kuv tus plig kuv paub kuv lub cev yuav tsum sai ncaim. Tsis txhob cia nws leeb txhob pub nws qhov. Qhia rau me nyuam kom nws txhob mus tsaus nti. It's an ancient language translatable by none. I taught him those words long ago when I first suspected evil in his house. Basically what they do is take a small part of the soul, and transfer it for safe keepeing. If one is smart enough they figure out how to heal the body completely and then transfer the soul back."

"So I'm being possessed by...Keefe?"

"Not exactly. A small part of Keefe is inside you. He can only partially controlled you here. He needs you to heal his body. He chose you."

" Can I talk to him?"

"Well yes if you concentrate your being enough you can communicate."

"So to get this right, I have to convince Elwin to heal a dead body and Keefe will just leave. Poof?"

"Not exactly. But the Elwin part will be easy all you have to do is mention Claudia told me to. Come back to me after he has spoken to you. The next part will be more difficult."

 **Okay so that chapter sucked pretty bad. I had to choose between two different ways. They're similar but different. If you didn't like this way tell me and ill use the other way. Also I forgot to mention that I made them older now. Like 16 and 18. (Keefes two years older right?)**

 **-Keefster.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for not reviewing in so long. I've been dreading it a little. Ok a lot. This is a make or break pinot. I either loose most of my faves or gain some. I hope you like. I will answer comments in the next chapter.**

 **Sophie POV**

Okay so that just happened. Why does it always have to be that the crazy things happen to! Getting SERIOUSLY annoying. IM literally just trying to forget. But it's like a broken record in my mind.

Keefe inside you.

Keefe is inside you.

Keefe is inside you.

KEEFE IS FLIPPIN INSIDE FLIPPING BODY!

"Chill Foster."

 _crap. How can I tell when you FLIPPING in my flippin mind listen to my flipped thoughts?!_

 _"_ Well there is like a teensy little buzz in the back of you mind."

?:(

"Fine fine. Ill give a warning. Sometimes."

 _DJFNFNDNNDNFNFNFNCNFNFNFNSK LINK DNFJDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDND_

 _"_ Done with your tantrum now?"

):(

"Good. Now go to Elwin. Ill leave now."

What a jerk. Think he would learn to mind his own flippin business. Hmph!

But whatever. I want him out so off to Elwin.

Finally we arrive. I try to act as casual as possible. Just remember me for the Grammys y'all!

"ELWININEEDHELPINEEDTOKNOWWHEREALLTHEDEADBODIESGO!"

"Nice one Foster"

 _SHUT IT!_ _"_ Sophie? Are you okay?"

"Pshhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh I just need to know."

" _HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

 _Kinda hard to act natural when you laughing inside my head._

 _"That's acting natural?! Hahahahahahahaaahahahahahahaahahah"_

 _Just shut up or God so help I will find a way to mentally beat the crap outta you._

"ugh Sophie?"

"Please just show me. I need to... grieve.?"

" _hahahahahahahahaha"_

 _"_ oooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy. I'm really not supposed to but ill show you Keefe. Or rather... his... parts."

"WHATTTTTTT?"

"Calm down Sophie! You can't fall that far without breaking. Even if you did light leap."

"But... I didn't see him like that?"

"You didn't have enough time to. Now quick, I'm supposed to be gone in ten min."

"Okay. Lead the way... I guess.

He led me thougof a series of doors and makes and this and that. We finally arrive in a sort of... lab. There were multiple glass containers all filled with bodies... or parts. We approached what I assumed was Keefe. He was broken into at least thirty pieces! All blood and guts and disfigured body parts.

I couldn't stand it. Iscreamed. This was... Keefe.

"You need to fix him!" I yelled.

"Sophie I now you grieving, but it's not going to help. The liquid they are all in already pulls them together. I suppose I could speed up the process, but why?"

" I can't bear to see him like this!"

"Theres something more. What is wrong?"

"I... I... uh... I..."

I couldn't do anything my mind was turning blank. My focus kept landing back to Keefe. His liquid be clear like the others, but it was pink! Almost magenta. I was blacking out, when all of a sudden I felt like I was being coddled. But like, from the inside?

Elwin noticed me starting to calm down and tentatively asked why. Could I trust him?

 **Alright that's all for this chapter! Sorry for not answering comments in it! And yes it's another voting chapter! Vote either a or b in the comments! Synt!**

 **-Keefster**

 **A. Don't tell him.**

 **B. spill your guts out to him**

 **C. WRITE IN HERE**


	12. Chapter 10 (DOUBLE DIGITS!)

**Okay guys. I. Am. SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I do not have time for comments but thank you for the support and... votes are in! So you all voted b which was *looks back at previous chapter* hehe yeah don't judge I have a crap ton of things to do! B was... SPILL YOUR GUTS OUT TO ELWIN JUST LIKE ALL DEADIES SURROUNDING YOU!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Oh one thing I n need to mention is that when Keefe talks it was with quotes but I'm changing it to bold.** ** _WHEN ITS SOPHIE ITS IItalicized._**

 ** _Sophie POV_**

"I well I... I *sobbed out whole story*"

"Sophie i... wow. I had no idea what you were going through.

"*Keefe* HEY me too!"

*I scream and cover my mouth*

"I get that Keefe. Well actually I don't at all sand I should probably freak out and call your parents. But..."

*Keefe*"but...?/:)"

"But it's Sophie. I should be used to this crap by now. Plus I happen to be friends with your...'friend'"

"So you'll help?/:)"

He didn't respond just started searching his pockets. He pulled out an imparted and cancelled his meeting.

"Alright kids. There is one way this is gonna work. Team work. No. Secrets." A suggestive glance my way before pulling out a map " First things first. Here." He pivoted to a nasty looking place. "This is where we get gasornorkel spit. Next we go to makolice forest for some..."

He was interrupted by Keefe who proudly stated

"Gag leaves!"

"More properly refered to as aggelmag leaves... but yeah pretty much. And how would you know that Sencen? What ever the last and smelliest object is warted bushroom, very different from a warted mushroom. This one is as tall as you and as smelly as crap. Gulon crap."

Gag.

"Why is everything so stinky?"

"Just the way the syrups work I guess. So are you in or do you want to look for HER ingredients. Alone. And ill go for this stuff."

"Hold on a sec. I need to process this. And while I'm doing that can you find a way to mentally slap a very annoying voice in one's head?"

 **yup y'all guessed it! Voting time! I really like interact with you guys in my story :) and though I. Don't. Have. Time. For comments! (In my head "stupid stupid school and hhw") I would like thank pen. Edge for such an amazing and nice awesome supportive comment. Thank ya sista!(or bro it's hard to tell with usernames lol. If anyone was wondering, yes. I'm a dude lol jk 'm girl power!) PEACE OUT!(Inner normal selfit's in there somewhere: how many mnt Dews did she have?!)**

 **\- th one and only keefiest**

 **KEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFEEEEEEESSSSSSTTTTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRRRR!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I know I know. long time no see. AND i have my reasons but making you listen to them would be boring. So first I would like to apologize for two things:**

 **A. My neglect to the comments section.**

 **B. My neglect to my stories.**

 **Also I took down Chapter 11 because it just did'n't fit. Just in case y'all were wondering :)**

 **Many of you will look at B. and be like " But K! you don't have the second story (the one you promised us) up yet!*elbow elbow*" Yes I know and I'm working it, but I had so many ideas floating in my head I couldn't grasp one.**

 **Okay so I'm not keeping my promises very well. I've had a lot going on lately so I felt to overwhelmed and didn't write. I want to produce good quality work and right then I couldn't. But now that I'm back I'm going to make this GREAT!**

 **Also I apologize for the grammatical errors I'm on a computer and still working on the controls. Usually I'm on a tablet. (that was why my chapters were so short)**

 **Without further a do I give you...**

 _ **The Risk**_

"So what will it be Soph? Me or your lonesome?" Elwin asked eagerly waiting for a reply.

" I think I should go after the Elders ingredients. It will get the job done twice as fast."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I've made plans with a good friend of mine, a widow named Clarice. She will let you stay at her house and give you the help you need. she has a Son I think is around your age. Last time I was there he was as nerdy as his uncle."

"Whose his uncle?"

"Erm... Me?"

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!"

I realy needed to learn how to keep Keefe from controling me. It was getting really annoying. REALLY ANNOYING in fact.

"Yes Mr. Sencen. Clarice is my sister. And if you thought I was weird..."

I leaned in waiting for an answer.

"Your right! shes a little goofy but overall very hospitible. I know you'll like her"

"Wacko! I thought you were about to tell us how maniac she was and to watch for our lives!"

"You wont have to worry about that with my sister! I'll talk to your parents and tell them it's non-negotiable treatment to what ails you."

"And what does ail me is an annoying ghost."

As I pulled out my home crystal, already planning what to pack, I couldn't help but smile at Elwin's goofy laughter. It felt good to smile again. It had been a while.

As annoying as Kefe was at times it was nice to have something to smile about. He kept making goofy jokes and puns in my head. I knew it would grow old fast but as I packed I enjoyed his playful banter. I had also learned how to put him away in a little cozy cove part of my brain that he couldn't escape from without me letting him. Sometimes a girls gotta have her own brain ya know. I also figured out how to escape to my brain, almost like I was in aa coma, and be with him. It had been a week since the visit with Elwin and finally all plans were made. I finished packing and Keefe went to go take a mental nap in my brain.

"Honey?"

"Yes mom?" I smiled at calling her that. I really had improved since I found Keefe.

"Elwin is here to pick you up. Are you ready?"

"coming!"

I was ready to do this. It was time to set things right. I went downstairs and met Elwin there. We went outside and he pulled out a crystal, but before I could think about it the words came tumbling out.

"I need to go somewhere first."

I made sure that Keefe was still asleep before I told heim where. He pulled out another crystal and turned it to the right three times.

 **I know it wasn't a long chapter but I wanted to make sure I had time to proof read. Also this is kinda my get back in the saddle chapter so it is what it is. ALSO... Can you say CUH LIFFE HANGER MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **Yous Truly**

 **\- The Keefiest Keefester**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess whos back, back again! That's right punks its me! How long has it been? God a long time. Like Danggggg what the crap is wrong with me. Well lots of things mostly in the head region ;) so I've desided to take on writing again! At 10:44 on a flipping school night but hey that's cool. Okidoki so don't** know **about y'all but I need a wee refresher. Keene is adopted, Smooch smooch, falling, dying, weird words, depression, awakening, Elwin's help/sister, blah blah blah. Not gonna lie its bee like a year since I last wrote (yikes) so that cliff hanger I left you on? Yeah completely forgot my use :) aren't y'all so proud :P**

 **Ok so I had a story outline before. Looking back it sucked. Like real bad. I've gotten so much better at** **writing** **since then I swear guys! Ugh and who else is dying for 11:1:16? Ok I've been chatting for to long already** I **should likely start writing...**

 **Without further a do this chapter is dedicated to anyone who still loves this story :***

It was so silent. You could hear a pin drop The Wanderling woods. We had gone to my tree. My gravestone if you thing about it. Gloomy thought that one. It was time. I reached into my pocket and took out the dust that Elwin had made. I sprinkled it on the tree and beheld as it changed. It changed to look more like me how I had grown. I wanted my tree to represent who I was presently. And Elwin respected that.

Keefe was still asleep ( I may or may not of had something to do with that) and I was ready to go. This was going to be one heck of an adventure, but something told me it would be worth it. Am I crazy to trust some old lady who claimed to know Keefe? Yes, yes I am.

 **(A/n) is it sad I've only written two paragraphs and I'm already exhausted? It's only been 20 minutes since I started... Yikes...**

 **Keefe PoV**

I couldn't wake myself up. I was stuck in an endless trap. I knew I shouldn't of trusted her. All she said was I should go take a rest before we left, I needed the rest, blah, blah blah. BS. She had somehow drugged me. She had gotten so smart with her brain lately. I hate it when she's so smart.

So here I am. Stuck in an endless black good twirling my thumbs withNO silence of time or anything just me and my thoughts. Who knew what kind of crap she could be getting into while I'm just stuck in this emotionless, timeless, black void.

Sophie Pov

As Elwin and I light leaped to where ever his sister was, I thought about waking up Keefe. After all I didn't know how much time he would actually be asleep, and how much just stuck in endless darkness.

Maybeeeeeeeeeeeee I'll just wait till we're fine stupid consioence. I started to search for his little book in my brain and when I found it I let him out of his hobbit hole/void.

 **(a/n) when it's Keefe talking I'll put it in italics, when it's Keefe controlling Sophie Illl put it in bold.**

 _DID YOU MENTA DRUG ME YOU SON OF A GUN!_

 **(A/N) WHEN SOPHIES SPEAKING IN HER HEAD IL HAVE THESE MARKS AROUND IT "~"**

~LOOK IM SORRY I JUST WNATED YOU TO SLEEP AND I KNEW YOU WOULDNT ON YOUR OWN~

 _bs_

~oh your bs~

:p

:P

" Sophie, Keefe, we're here" Elwin's shouting interrupted our internal monologue. I looked up and saw a smaller cortège like house. And elderly woman came out. She had Elwin's crazy blue eyes. It must have been his sister, and judging by the hug he gave her, he missed her.

"AHHHH Elwin I missed you very much! It's been years!" She jabbed him in the side." That's not very nice to leave me out here for so long you scumbag"

"love you to dear" Elwin gasped out from the blow he took.

It was all fun and games until he said it.

"well here are the kids who are ready for suicide"

 **.**

 **Ok I know it's a really short chapter but I have to get up in four hours and my mom just woke up and nearly caught me soooooooo Love y'all! I'll write again soon! ADIOS**

 **~KEEFESTER**


End file.
